


Be better

by shanzsway07



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I love Reign, I might have developed a slight obsession, Linda is adorable, They all need a hug, they are all so soft, this is gay, with these pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 18:16:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18299537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanzsway07/pseuds/shanzsway07
Summary: Sam is reminded of Reign and calls Kara for comfort. Reign sees the Red Daughter, Linda Lee, and stops her before she does something she regrets.





	Be better

**Author's Note:**

> Okay... So I might have developed a slight obsession with these two, Reign and Linda. I don't know why but honestly I don't care. I just love them.
> 
> My last one shot of them, they meet after shit hit the fan. In this, I was like, what if they met...before shit hit the fan? 
> 
> Also, been having some major SuperReign feels(Kara/Sam) and just needed to put this out here. So there's that.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Be better.

It's a calm night. The city is quiet and sky is clear as the stars watch over it. A whisper of wind gliding effortlessly through the streets of National City. Peaceful.

Inside her warm home, Samantha Arias sits on her couch, anything but peaceful at the moment. She sits in her living room, lights off, the only shine coming from the muted T.V.

She stares blankly at it, mind else where. An empty wine bottle sits on the table next to a empty wine glass. Next to that sits the object of her turmoil.

A black mask.

It had been months. A little over a year in fact. A year since those terrible events transpired.

When she moved back to National City she thought she was ready. No, she was ready. She was fine. Everything was fine.

Sure she still has nightmares and memories of that time but that's nothing new. Still, she was good!

She moved back into her old place. Why? She's not exactly sure but it was home for some time and honestly, she needed something that felt right after everything that happened and taking back her home felt right.

That is...until she found it.

In her basement, just lying there...in a box of her old tools she left a long time ago. Hidden behind mountains of stuff she left behind.

No one touched this house since her departure, Lena made sure of that. Seemingly knowing she would return.

She went down looking for something she, already forgot what because the thing she found was definitely not what she was looking for.

It brought back painful memories. Memories she has long since come to terms with. Made peace with as well. They don't hurt as much as they used to. She knows it was not her who did all that.

But it's not the memories that had her drinking a whole bottle of wine by herself while staring at the screen, not seeing anything.

No...it's the feeling she's been trying to ignore since they saved her. Since she saved them. Since she defeated... _her_.

_Reign._

She knows Reign is gone. She saw her disappear with those... _things_. She felt her disappear. Felt that separation.

She _still_ feels it.

She ignored it. It was the only she could do. She had to. She had to ignore it and move on.

Still, it was there. That... _space_...

A knock on her door breaks her out her drifting thoughts. She doesn't move. She knows who it is.

After a moment, the front door opens. Kara Danvers pokes her head inside, having seen the other woman through the door when she didn't answer.

"Sam?" she calls softly into the darkness.

Again, the brunette does nothing. She just stares into the light of the T.V.

Kara let's herself in, closing the door behind her, locking it. She shrugs off her coat, hanging it on the rack and slowly makes her way over to the living room.

"Sam? Is everything okay? You sounded...upset...when you called." the blonde says.

Again, Sam doesn't say anything. She doesn't move. Kara starts getting worried. She walks closer and she sees the mask before she sees Sam's face.

She gasps in shock, her blood running cold.

She glances at Sam, her face blank. She starts getting scared now.

Her heart is hammering in her chest as little imagines of red eyes flash in her mind, fear creeping in. Her senses alert, body tense and waiting. For anything.

"Sam?" she says again, her voice trembling.

In her heart she knows Reign is gone. She saw it. She was there when it happened. Lena and Alex confirmed it. But still, she can't help but fear they were wrong. That Reign is still lurking inside, waiting.

"I am me. I promise." Sam finally says. Her voice calm.

Kara breaths a sigh of relief. She glances back at the mask before moving and sitting beside Sam who continues to stare at the screen with a blank expression.

They sit in silence for a while. Kara not knowing what to say. She thought they were past this. Reign is gone. How is she still haunting them?

"I found it. In my basement." Sam finally speaks.

"I remember...i remember when we found her suit, in the attic. After we beat her. We destroyed it. I don't remember the mask being there." she says.

Kara nods, keeping quiet. She does remember that. It was the same day Sam decided to leave National City. She said she'd come back when she was ready. She just needed...time.

"You know...i was glad she's gone. I was happy." Sam says.

"She hurt my friends, my family. Attacked the city, killed my mother and went after my daughter. I hated her. I hated her so much. I just wanted her gone. Gone for good." Sam continues.

"I just wanted her erased from existence. Wanted her out of me. And we did it. I did it. She's gone. Forever. I was glad. I was glad and I thought I could just forget about it all. Push it away and just start over and yeah it worked for some time but..." She sighs, finally tearing her eyes away from the screen.

She looks down at the mask. Kara watches her, sees those thousands of emotions swirling in those doe eyes, the light of the T.V illuminating her gorgeous features.

"Was?" Kara asks when she sees Sam won't continue.

Sam stays silent for a moment and Kara scoots closer, taking her hand to comfort her.

The warmth spreads through the brunette and she closes her eyes, squeezing her hand. She takes a deep breath before opening her eyes again. Staring at the mask. Feeling like it's staring back.

"There's this...space inside. Something I've had since we defeated her. Ever since she...it's been there. Not a huge space but...i can always feel it." She says.

Kara just listens. She's confused but she will eventually ask questions but for now, Sam needs an ear. Obviously this is something she hasn't spoken about. Not with anyone. Maybe she hasn't even completely acknowledged it herself.

"She told me she was watching me, did you know that." She says.

Kara frowns at this, not really sure how to respond to that. Lena had said Sam had a few brief encounters with Reign back in the mind space. What happened during those encounters were never mentioned.

"Said she watched me live my life, saw me struggle. Sleepless nights...she saw all of it. It freaked me out. The idea of having her in the shadows of my mind, not knowing she was there." Sam continues.

She let's out a shaky laugh, Kara can see she's trying to keep it together but just barely.

"She told me she wanted to help me. A lie, obviously, but...for a moment she seemed...genuine. I believed her. Almost as if I could actually feel her." She says.

Kara tried not to be shocked by this. This is Reign they're talking about after all. She's the least likely person to help anyone, at least that's what they think.

According to her, she _was_ helping. Maybe she was genuine in her own twisted way.

"It scared me. A lot. She was a monster who did terrible things. Yet...for a moment...i saw something other than that...and it scared me." Sam whispers out the last part.

Kara is not all that surprised Sam might see something other than the bad in someone. She's a kind and pure soul. Like herself she can see the good in even the worst of people. Reign included.

At one point, even she believed there was good in Reign. Unfortunately, not enough good.

"After all this time of trying to forget, finding her mask...sitting here...it got me thinking. Like really thinking." Sam says.

"I had no idea...not the slightest clue...of her existence and she was literally right there with me, my whole life. And I knew nothing. I felt nothing of her." She continues.

"And now, learning about her, going through everything...now that she's gone...knowing she was there the whole time, being apart of me and now not anymore..." Sam finally looks up at Kara, tears brimming in those sad and confused chocolate orbs.

"I can feel her...i can feel the piece of me she took with her. It's gone. Just like her. And Kara..." her voice cracks as a single drop falls from her eye, Kara feels her heart break at the next words.

"... _It hurts_."

Kara immediately takes her into her arms, holding her tight as Sam starts sobbing into her chest, rocking her slightly.

Sam clings to Kara like a life line, crying her eyes out as that empty space inside her soul burns. Burying her face in her neck, seeking comfort in those strong arms. Hoping they can put all her broken pieces back together.

"It hurts...it hurts _so much_. Why does it hurt so much. She's not even here and she's still hurting me." She cries.

Kara doesn't know what to say. She just holds her tighter, mindful of her strength, rocking the shattering woman in her arms.

She feels her own tears rolling down her face. Her own heart aching because she knows...she knows she can't stop the pain Sam is feeling. Not this pain. This... _emptiness._

An emptiness she knows well. An emptiness she still feels herself. One she knows won't go away. Only fade with time, but will always be there. Faint...but still visible. Like a scar.

She knows what it's like to feel such darkness, such void. After Krypton died. It hurt a lot, yes. She was devastated.

That pain was unbearable for a very long time. It got even worse...knowing it could have been avoid, had her parents listened to her Aunt. Knowing her parents were part of the reason Krypton is gone.

Still, it's not the worst pain she's felt.

No the worst pain...was when she found out Argo survived. Oh she was beyond happy yes, part of her home was alive...but the knowledge that the rest of her planet...the rest of her home...was gone.

She never knew much about the rest of her planet, mostly kept her focus on Argo growing up. Always thinking she will eventually learn more about the rest when she gets older.

Now...she mourns for those she never knew. She has an empty space in her heart, for that part of her home she never knew she had but now that it's gone...it's all she can feel.

She holds Sam. That's all she can do. For now at least.

Who knew feeling nothing would be this painful.

"It's okay." Kara whispers against Sam's head.

"I know it hurts and I won't lie, it's going to hurt for a while. I know this feeling. I know how much it burns." She says.

"I know what it's like to lose something you never knew you had. The never ending sting that flares through your viens...it burns so much and I'm so sorry you have to hurt like this, Sam." She whispers.

Sam whimpers, hands fisted in her sweater, tears soaking it, body trembling.

"But I promise you, it will get better. Maybe not now, or later, but with time, you will heal. You will eventually learn to live with it, know it's there and just acknowledge its presence and then it will eventually stop hurting so much." She says.

Sam's sobs start to die down to sniffles and the occasional hiccup and shaky breathing. Still trembling against the strong and sturdy body wrapped around her, keeping her safe. She feels safe.

"Will it ever go away?" she asks softly though she's afraid she already knows the answer.

Kara closes her eyes and squeezes her gently before shifting to look Sam in her wet and shining hazel brown orbs. They hold so much pain but so much hope as well.

"No, I'm afraid not." She answers honestly.

Sam hangs her head, having expected that answer but the disappointment of it still hits hard.

Kara lifts her head up by her chin, her other hand wiping her tears. She gives Sam a small smile.

"But you know what else won't go away? Me. I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to stay with you. I'm going to be right here with you, Sam. You won't ever be alone again." She promises.

Sam feels her heart slowly start to mend as she pulls the blonde hero into her arms gratefully. She has hope. Hope that this will all blow over and she will be fine.

She will be better.

**Meanwhile...**

A lone figure hovers high in the air, all black clothing covering her from head to toe, blending in with the night sky.

Red eyes watching. Watching the two comfort each other. She hears every word, feels every feeling.

A stray tear rolls down her cheek, then her chin and eventually falling to the city below.

She did this.

She caused these two woman so much pain and it seems she's still doing so.

For a year...she watched over the brunette. Had seen her struggle with the aftermath of her actions. Watched her have nightmares, watched her move on. All of them.

They believe she's dead. She's not. They think she disappeared. She didn't. She's not exactly sure how she survived but she did.

Honestly she preferred she didn't.

After spending that say year thinking about what she had done under the influence and command of her _'superior'_ The High Priestess, Selina (Serena?) and the Cult of World Killers...

She knows now she was in the wrong.

She should have figured something was terribly wrong when she was ordered to kill an innocent child. Samantha's child. A child she had watched grow.

They told her she was doing good. Told her she was helping. What a fool she was to believe them.

She became worse than those she had brought to justice. She had become the ultimate sinner. She became everything she was against.

Oh the irony.

She should have know. Should have seen what she was doing was wrong. How naive she was. Pathetic.

And because of her ignorance, an innocent family has to suffer. A innocent woman with a heart of gold that can so easily break like glass, has to live the pain of her mistakes.

Not only that...but now...that same vacant space missing in her soul...Samantha feels it too.

They are two different halves of the same whole. It was never supposed to be this way. Only one was to survive. That one being herself.

She is the original inhabitor after all. Samantha was just there to blend in until maturity. After that they were supposed to become one and complete the Awakening.

Of course nothing ever goes as planned.

Perhaps that's why she's still alive. She was designed to survive without Samantha but...Samantha is part of her, she cannot be without Reign. She never was before but now...

No wonder she's in so much pain.

Another tear falls from Reign's red eyes as she watches the couple...are they a couple? She's not entirely sure. Romance is not something she cared for as it was not necessary for her objective.

She watches them. They lay comfortably on the couch, Samantha laying on Kara Zor-El's chest, slowly dozing off, Kara running her hands through the brunette's hair softly singing to her.

Reign sighs...that pain in her chest, the burning is there. It hurts but she can feel Samantha healing. At least one of them is.

Like Kara had said, it will never go away but with time it will fade, especially because she will have people who care and love her to help ease the ache.

Reign will have no such thing and she honestly believes it is better.

Because she believes in balance.

One of them has to have the unhappy ending and Reign prefers herself to suffer silently in the shadows because Samantha deserves to have a happy ending.

She hears the flutter of a cape somewhere in the distance and senses another presence lurking in the night sky as well.

Looking around, she spot another figure, clad in black and dark red hovering just a few metres away from the very building she had been watching.

This figure watches it as well.

Reign narrows her eyes at the feel of a familiar yet unfamiliar aura.

She floats closer, thankful she's not wearing a cape since she's just in black civilian clothes. She gets even closer and then stops a small distance away when she sees the figure tense slightly.

Reign knows the figure can sense her as well. Knows she's there so she takes this opportunity to get a good look.

Female, blonde hair, tall, lean but muscular, fair skin, blue eyes-

_Oh._

Reign tilts her head and a small smile braces her face.

She knows who this is. She's seen her before. Of course she has. The world hasn't but she has. You can't hide something like this from her.

Lex Luthor's little project. Supergirl's Haren El clone. Linda Lee if she remembers correctly.

She had been keeping tabs on her since she found out about her. Of course she has.

Many times she had thought to save this poor sweet girl from the minipulative claws of Lex Luthor but she could not bring herself to do so.

Call it gut instinct but she feels she should not intervened. Not at those moments. She did not like how the woman, Linda Lee, was easily swayed by this person pretending to her friend and as much as she wanted to save the girl from making the same mistake she did, she couldn't. Not yet.

Though now with her here...maybe it is time.

The Red Daughter flies over to her, eyes hard and stern but also a tad bit fearful. Of course she is, she's never had to face one such as herself.

She might have been trained to fight Supergirl but she must sense Reign is a lot stronger. Still, she is a soldier, brave and a little curious.

The surprise on Linda's face when she gets a good look makes Reign grin.

"I sure hope you are not here to do what I believe you came her for." Reign says.

Linda blinks in shock.

"You...you look just like her. Like that woman...Sam." She says, not even bothering to disguise her accent.

Reign's grin gets wider. The child like wonder in the woman's eyes is refreshing.

"Well I should think so, she is from myself after all. Just as you are from Supergirl. A product of the Haren El." Reign says.

Again, Linda is floored.

"I do not understand." She says.

Reign cautiously moves closer. Turning her attention to the two people they are both here to watch.

Sam has fallen asleep on Kara who is well on her way to La la land as well. Reign chuckles softly.

"You do not know who I am?" she says more of a statement than a question.

Linda stares at her, then glances at the pair and frowning.

"I should? If you are part of that woman, who Kara Danvers cares deeply for, I should remember you or her...i am so confused. Sam is human yes? But you are not?" Linda rants.

"No, I am not human. I am Kryptonian like yourself, like Kara Zor-El. Only I am...something more as well." Reign answers.

"How so?"

"Ever heard the term _'World Killer'_ before?"

Linda's eyes widen, then she holds head wincing. Reign frowns and goes to touch her but ultimately refrains her sudden protective instincts.

"Are you alright?" she asks concerned.

Linda nods her head.

"I remember...you...Reign..." She says between breaths...the sudden memories that hit left her breathless for a moment.

Reign schools her features and turns her attention to the city below them, watching over it.

"The world thinks you are dead." Linda says, obviously a question in there.

"And it should stay that way." Reign says strongly, staring Linda down.

Linda narrows her eyes, analyzing Reign. Then she frowns, looking away in thought before snapping her head back to her, eyes wide.

"You were not surprised by me...you know who I am." She say in realization.

Reign does not deny it. Simply nods.

Linda gets defensive and tense. Reign sees this and straightens her posture, flaring out her authority and stance leveling Linda with an unyielding gaze, daring the blonde to challenge her.

Linda is intimidated, of course she is. She might have more back boned and a steel exterior than Kara Danvers but even she knows a stronger Alpha personality when she sees one.

And the memories she just had of what this woman in front of her is capable of, she needs to be careful. She's had training but even she knows she's not ready for a battle with a literal World Killer.

"You have been watching me? You are a spy?" She asks instead.

Reign relaxes and in turn, so does Linda.

"I have and no I am not a spy. I am not gathering intelligence for the benefit of a superior. I am simply an observer. It is not every day someone like us just appears." Reign says.

She floats lower until she reaches the roof of a building tall enough that the life below won't spot her but still have a good view of Sam's house.

She sits on the edge and soon Linda joins her. They sit in silence, Reign just watching the city, Linda watching Reign.

"You know why I am here?" Linda asks.

Reign glances at her, nods and then looks to the sleeping pair, thinking they are probably going to regret sleeping on the couch if they don't move.

"You do not honestly believe what Alexander Luthor is telling you." She says.

Linda gets defensive again but Reign just gives her a look. Linda deflates and does not respond.

"Listen Linda(*author giggles internally*), I understand your position, not long ago I was there." Reign says.

"I too believed the pretty words and promises the person called a mentor would speak to me. The promise of helping, being great...all of it...but been given such...terrible tasks in order to accomplish it." She says.

Linda shivers and Reign knows she just had another memory hit her.

"Lex Luthor is unhinged. I will just tell you straight, he is not who he says he is. Think about what it is he has you and the rest of his followers doing. Really think about it." She says.

Linda frowns, cloudy eyes clearing up but the turmoil of her loyalty to the man she calls a friend and the voice inside telling her to listen to this woman makes it heard to hear her out.

"He helped me become who I am." Linda says strongly.

"And who might that be?" Reign asks.

Linda opens her mouth but Reign cuts her off before she can speak.

"Before you answer that, think. Look at where you are now. Look about what you were about to do and to who. Think about what is going on in your world and look at it from the perspective of someone else." She says.

Linda closes her mouth and does just that. She looks at the sleeping pair. Peaceful after a heart breaking heart to heart.

She thinks about Alex...Lex...what he has done. How he acts, how he thinks. Thinking back to how he killed those two men on the American ship with no remorse or hesitation.

The man gave himself cancer to escape prison and had a spy steal his sisters research to give himself powers. Then knocked her out and held her captive before leaving her tied up in her office.

Having James Olsen shot so he could be hospitalized, in critical condition so Lena will figure out a way to make a cure to heal him, risking the lives of many patients on life support as well so Lex could steal it for himself. 

Now he wants her to dress up as Supergirl and ruin her reputation by terrorizing the city-

She swears in Russian.

"Yes, a lot of red flags you missed completely." Reign comments, not even looking at her.

"Just as I did but blind loyalty will do that to you. I knew it was wrong, what I was doing, but because they told me it was right, I did it. I should have seen it when I was told to attack an innocent child but no...i was too late to realize." She adds.

She turns to Linda who as the looks of devastation on her face.

"You, on the other hand, have not gone down that dark path yet." She says.

Linda looks at her, innocent and confused.

"You can stop the madness before it begins. Be the kind of good you know is true. You know is inside of you. Your kind of good. Not his." Reign says.

"The life of a hero is hard, yes. Difficult decisions, especially when it comes to protecting people you feel are less deserving. People with cold hearts and dark souls." She adds.

Linda thinks to how Alex...Kara's Alex...had to protect Ben Lockwood, someone she despises.

"Putting away good people with good hearts because they did something bad. That is one of the most difficult but it has to be done." Reign says.

"You are good, Linda. I know you are. And yes, sometimes good people are the ones that suffer the most because this is a bad world but knowing you are making a difference, showing that there is always another way. It makes it all worth it." She adds.

Linda looks like she's having trouble, still thinking about Lex, what he and the others taught her but she already knows what the right decision is in her heart, but is she ready? To just turn away everything she knows? Is it really worth abandoning those who helped her? For what?

Reign sees this and then smiles when she hears shuffling down in Sam's house.

Sam is stirring awake, Kara as well. The two blink open their eyes, sleep immediately leaving when they lock gazes.

"Beside..." Reign starts.

Linda looks at her, sees her attention elsewhere and follows it. She watched the pair now as well. Curious.

Sam and Kara stare at each other, still in their positions, lost in each other's eyes. Faces inches apart, hearts hammering in their chests.

Without really thinking about it, Kara lifts her hand, tucking a stray lock of Sam's hair behind her ear, revealing part of her face, the light of the T.V reflecting on her beautifully.

She caresses her cheek with the side of her finger, eyes never leaving Sam's. Sam has her hand still clinched in Kara's sweater, eyes darting down to her lips for a second.

The atmosphere shifts dramatically as they start to slowly lean in, afraid but also feeling brave at what would happen next.

"...it has its perks." Reign says.

And in that moment Sam and Kara's lips connect, their bodies set alight. The kiss is slow and sweet. Holding onto each other as they pour all their emotions into this one kiss.

All the pressure that had built around them, the tension between them, all being let out now as they come together for the first time.

Linda watches with a surprised and wonderous gaze while Reign wears a look of contentment and pride. She's happy for her counter part...she really is.

"It will take time and it will not be easy." Reign says.

Linda glances at her.

"But the things that are worth it never are." She adds.

Linda looks back at the pair and makes a sound of surprise, blushing. Reign chuckles at this.

Down below, the couple has sat up, the kiss heated and more passionate. Sam straddling Kara, hands in those long blonde locks, tugging gently, letting out small sighs of pleasure as Kara let's her hands wander around her back and up her night top, fingers running along her spine.

They break the kiss in need of air.

"Kara..." Sam whispers breathlessly.

Kara understands and stands up quickly, effortlessly picking Sam up with her and wrapping her legs around her waist. Sam squeaks in surprise and giggles.

Kara starts moving towards the bedroom, Sam kissing along her neck, making it a little difficult for her.

Once they get there she kicks the door closed and pushes Sam up against it, instantly bringing their lips together. Sam tugs at her shirt hard, pulling it apart that the buttons fly all over the place.

"Oh, God." Linda says in surprise and looks away, blushing hard.

Reign chuckles deeply again, floating up from the ledge, Linda immediately following after, daring to look back at the couple.

Kara still has Sam pressed up against the wall but it looks like Sam is the one taking charge as she drops off Kara and pushes her towards the bed.

Once there Kara's legs hit the edge and she falls back, Sam crawling on top of her, grinning like a panther playing with its prey. She hears Kara gulp.

She immediately looks away and follows Reign back into the night sky, glad for the cold gentle breeze on her hot cheeks.

Reign turns back to her, laughing a little at the adorable pink tint of her face.

Linda clears her throat and prepares herself.

"I have a lot to think about, if I do go the path of Supergirl, I will be leaving behind everything that made me...me." She says.

Reign tilts her head.

"That is difficult yes, but sometimes it is best." She of all people knows that.

"And if I choose to do it? What am I to do?" Linda asks.

Reign watches her for a minute, seeing the conflict in those blue eyes and hearing the fear behind the strong voice and gorgeous accent.

"You will know when the time is right. Trust your instincts. Trust your gut. Listen to your heart and use your head but those often are in conflict. Your gut instincts are usually a blend of both." Reign says and begins to float away.

"Wait! What about you?" Linda calls out.

"I'm dead, remember." Reign says back dryly.

Linda flies after her.

"Well, will I see you again?" she asks.

Reign doesn't answer.

Linda gathers herself.

"I want to see you again." She says strongly.

Reign sighs and turns around. Linda floats closer.

"I...I feel I should come to you when I seek counsel. You've seen more of this world than I have and through different eyes. I want to learn from you." She says.

Reign just raises an eyebrow at her.

Linda starts to fidget with the ends of her cape nervously.

"Alex... _Lex_ said I need to learn to be like them, to understand them. You know more and I feel you are more human than he is, it seems." She says.

"I want you to teach me, teach me how to be like them. Like her. Like you." She finishes.

Reign moves closer, thinking about what she said. Linda is determined, she can see it. She's strong.

"Very well. I will help you." She says and Linda beams.

Reihn holds up one finger.

"First lesson...Do not try and be someone that you are not." She says.

Linda frowns.

"Be yourself, be who you are. Everyone else is already taken. Truth is important and so is your true self. So be you." Reign explains.

"Do not try and be like them. You are not them. Do not try and be like her. You might come from her but you are your own person." She says.

"And most certainly...do not try and be like me." Reign pats her shoulder lightly before floating away.

She looks back at the confused puppy that is Linda Lee. She smiles down at her.

"Be Better."

-The end?

**Author's Note:**

> Be better Linda my baby! Be yourself! Don't listen to Lex, he's bad! Listen to Reign! She's an adorable cinnamon roll that can kill but that's besides the point!
> 
> Wow Sam and Kara really wasted no time huh?
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


End file.
